How to Timetravel
by Grey-Dawn55
Summary: Hermione timetravels on request of Albus Dumbledore's picture to save Harry Potter's parents. But who else does she meet? Hermione/Remus. Sucky summary, but please read this story. :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Travel

**Hello there! This is my first fanfiction, a Hermione/Remus time travel. I was going to post a Hermione/Draco, but I lost my written copy of it to type. *starts crying***

**This fanfiction is dedicated to my sister, who has waited a long time for me to post my first fanfiction. I'm so proud of myself. I hope to post more, if I have the time. I'm a busy girl.**

**Okay, long, boring speech over! R&R! I accept critisisum!**

**-Grey-Dawn55**

Hermione sighed. She put her muggle-studies book down. It had been a year since Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had gone back to Hogwarts to attend their final year. Harry sat next to Hermione, loudly snogging Ginny. On Hermione's other side, Ron was snogging Lavender. Hermione sighed again, having no one to snog. Suddenly, she heard her name called.

"Hermione Granger?"

Hermione got up from her seat in the Gryffindor common room and noticed Draco standing before her. "Hermione," he whispered. "Dumbledore wants to see you." Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you, Draco!" She hugged him, causing him to blush, and ran out. Fred and George glared at Draco, jealous.

Hermione went up to Dumbledore's quarters. After saying the password (Peppermint) she went up to his picture. "Ah, Miss Granger," he purred. "I have an assignment for you." Hermione nodded. "Yes?" she asked. Dumbledore smiled. "I want you to go back in time and save Harry Potter's parents. The boy has been depressed even more lately. I think some parents would cheer him up." Dumbledore flashed a beautiful smile. *twinkle, lol*

Hermione nodded. She carefully picked up her time turner from her neck and began to turn it…and turn it…and turn it…

As she went through the time portal, Hermione thought she noticed Draco grab onto her foot. She shrugged, figuring she just imagined it.

**Sorry it's so short. I wanted some Hermione/Draco in the first chapter. LOL. I want this to be humourous too. And epic. Whatever will please my readers. Please review, if you wish to do so. Thanks,**

**Grey-Dawn55**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, new chapter! Sorry it took so long, LOL, I love my reviews I got so far. I can't believe I'm updating so early…**

**-Grey-Dawn55**

Hermione blinked open her eyes. At first, her vision was blurry, like a fog. Then, the fog lifted. Hermione looked around. Harry was standing over her. She noticed he didn't have a lightning scar. "Who are you?" the not-so-Harry asked. "I'm James Potter, age seventeen." Hermione looked around. A little girl was next to him. She looked sixteen. "I'm Lily," she said, not waiting for Hermione to reply. "This is my boyfriend, James." James sighed. "Lily, I already gave her my name!"

"Whatever."

Hermione lifted herself up. "My name is Hermione," she said. "I'm eighteen, in my seventh year at Hogwarts." A boy with black hair stepped up. His eyes were silver like stars. "So I guess you got held back?" he smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes. "No," she said. "I missed a year." Remembering her mission, Hermione reminded herself she had to get to know them. When she looked around her once more, she noticed she was in the middle of the Great Hall.

A somewhat younger Dumbledore stared down at her. His face was kind and wrinkled and his eyes were smiling. "Welcome, Miss…" he paused and frowned. Hermione, for one moment, was about to say Granger, but then decided that in the future, once James was alive, he would recognize her. (That might screw up the space-time continuum, lol, Back to the Future reference.) Hermione looked down at the floor as she said the first name that came to her mind, "Penelope."

A boy with sandy brown hair came up to her. He had charming brown eyes and Gryffindor robes. "Hermione Penelope," he murmured. "What a beautiful name!" In spite of herself, Hermione blushed. Angrily, remembering her mission, sighed.

Hermione had gone to the girls dormitories in the Gryffindor common room. She followed Lily, who happily showed her around. Hermione even met Molly (the future Weasley), who was writing a love letter to Arthur. ("He's a dear!" she had swooned.)

Hermione sighed and found one empty bed. She was delighted to know that Lily had the bed next to her. On her other side was Luna Lovegood's aunt, Lucy Lovegood. She looked a lot like Luna. She had blonde curls and blue eyes. She was very sweet.

Hermione closed her eyes and snuggled in her bed. She knew it was only a matter of time before she completed her mission. ("But why hurry?" she wondered. "I may meet someone!")

Meanwhile, peering from the window next to Hermione's bed, sat a certain blonde Slytherin who had happened to grab her foot while she was time traveling.

**I hope I did this chapter well. I really do. Review please. I plan to update pretty soon. It could be today, tomorrow, or next week. Who knows? Thank you for reading, I love you all!**

**-Grey-Dawn55**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG, I forgot a chapter title for chapter two! I feel evil…well I am, MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAH! *cough, wheeze* Enjoy.**

**-Grey-Dawn55**

Chapter Three: Nightmares

Hermione tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having a nightmare…a horrible one.

(entering the nightmare)

Hermione was running from a giant shadow. It was large ominous, and although she had no idea who or what it was, she was terrified. She was running a woods, trees and vines blocking her way. Finally, she reached a meadow, panting and covered in scrapes. Hermione noticed someone in the center of the meadow—a girl.

"Who are you!" Hermione cried. "Can you help me!" The girl spun around to see her. Hermione gasped. The girl had her face and her eyes. She was looking at herself. It was as if looking in a mirror. Hermione spun around. The ominous shadow had reached her. "Leave me alone!" she screeched, only to realize that this horrible shadow—was herself.

Screeching in terror, Hermione closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't want to be bad," she moaned. "What's happened to me?"

Hermione jumped up. She looked around. She was in her bed. Hermione sighed with relief. She was sweating. "What kind of dream was that?" she wondered.

Suddenly, she thought of what it might have meant. A dream, maybe, about Tom Riddle and how he felt being Voldemort…but why would she dream of _him? _He was dead. Hermione shook her head. It was best not to think about it.

Hermione closed her eyes, thinking of her vivid dream. In a moment, she was asleep. This time, she dreamed of flying above London at twilight. How the sun set and the stars began to rise.

**Whew. I think I did good on that chapter also. I added some forshadowing. MAYBE Voldemort will return. MAYBE. LOL. …MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Love: Grey-Dawn55**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I never thought I'd write 4 chapters in one day. I'm on a roll, baby!**

***eh-hem***

**Review please! AAAAAAAAAH! Don't worry, Remus and Hermione fluff soon!**

**This is basically a chapter about what Draco was doing…who HE meets…hehehe…**

**-Grey-Dawn55**

Chapter Four: Meanwhile

Draco wandered the corridors of Hogwarts, looking for Hermione. He had figured out he was in the past now, and was, as you can imagine, very freaked out. He had grabbed Hermione's foot because he wanted to come with her.

Draco blushed at the thought…but secretly…he was in love with her. He had no idea if she felt the same way.

Draco snorted. "How foolish I am!" he scolded himself. "If she loved me back, she would say it! She's a brilliant, beautiful young woman…" Draco scowled, blushing some more, hoping no one heard him.

_If they did, _he thought. _I'll knock their rotten heads in. _Draco smiled at the thought. Then he sighed. _No wonder Hermione doesn't love me back, _he whimpered. _Who would love a kid whose name means Dragon Dirt! _

Draco, as he walked through a halls, noticed a short, flabby little boy with freckles and a mouse-like face. He seemed sad. Draco went up to him. "Hello," he said. "Have you seen a girl with curly brown hair and beautiful brown eyes?" The boy glared at him. "My friends hang out with a girl like that," he said. "Her name is Hermione."

Hope flickered in Draco's hopeless heart. "Really!" he cried. "Where are they?" The boy smiled, his depressed look suddenly cheerful. "I'll show you!" he said. "My name is Peter. Peter Pettigrew." Draco gawked at him. The name was familiar. It lit a light in his brain, but the light dimmed. The two skipped merrily to where Sirius, James, Lily, Molly, Remus, and Hermione sat.

**YESH! IT'S DONE! DRACO IS OFFICIOLY IN LOVE WITH HERMIONE! HAHAHAHAHAAHA! OOH, WHAT WILL REMUS THINK! **

**Review please. I really hope you love this story so far. I've been working on it so much in one day because ideas keep popping in my head. I don't think I'm going to have writers block on it at all. So far, for me, it has been going smoothly. However, I've noticed there hasn't been much humor, so I'll add that in the next chapter when Hermione, Peter, Draco, and Remus all have an awkward moment…I don't know how yet. Thank you,**

**-Grey-Dawn55**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHOA! I seriously never thought I'd write so much in one day. But, as I said on my profile, my head, full of cobwebs, bananas, and waffles, has plenty ideas. (evil laugh) Hopefully, this will be a more humorous chapter…I just watched a romantic comedy for ideas, while typing this.**

**-Grey-Dawn55**

Chapter Five: Love Letter

Hermione spun around, only to see a little fat boy and a very pleased Draco. "Hermione!" Draco cried. "Where have you been?" Hermione gaped at him. "Where have _I _been!" she repeated in disbelief. "Where did you come from!" Remus gave Hermione a puzzled look. (Sirius had gone to flirt was a group of girls while James and Lily went somewhere…where they could snog each other and Molly went to give Arthur her letter)

Hermione, noticing his look, sighed. "This is Draco Malfoy," she said. "He's my friend…" Remus smiled. "A pleasure to meet you, Draco," he said, nodding. "My name is Remus Lupin." Draco's face suddenly became paler than usual. He passed out.

Hermione, feeling awkward, smiled at Remus and brought Draco to the hospital.

Peter, left alone with Remus, commented, "Doesn't Draco Malfoy mean Dragon Dirt?" Remus laughed.

"You ferret!" Hermione screeched at Draco when he came to. "You dirty rotten ferret! Dumbledore told me to go alone!" Draco smiled, wryly. "I didn't hear him say that," he said. (and neither did my readers, I forgot to put that, sorry) "Don't yell at me, Granger, I have a headache." Hermione sighed. "I'll see you in the morning," she said. "And create a fake last name. Your father is a young man here. We don't want to screw up the space-time continuum," she smiled. "If we do, it could destroy the universe."

Draco sighed. "I guess you're right," he said. "You always are, Granger." He closed his eyes and slept.

Hermione looked out the window. It was dark. She checked her watch. It read, 7:00pm.

Hermione ran upstairs, whispering goodbye to Draco.

Hermione sat on her bed in her pajamas, only to find a pink envelope near her dresser. She looked to Lily, who held up a thumbs up sign. Hermione ripped it open. It said,

My Dearest Hermione,

Your hair shines amber in the autumn sunlight,

Your eyes make the stars look like they're not shining (Hermione remembered a song with that line, that Remus obviously invented)

Your smile makes me melt,

Your voice is like honey.

If you think about me as I think of you, please meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 12:00am tonight.

Yours Forever,

Remus Lupin

**The next chapter will be about Hermione and Remus. Beware the fluff. I don't think I'll post Chapter Six today because I'm tired from all this typing—literally, my fingers are numb. Plus, it's time for dinner. Review,**

**-Grey-Dawn55**


	6. Chapter 6

**AH, hello! It's been a day since I've first posted my first fanfiction and I'm already on chapter six of twenty. This chapter is going to be about Hermione and Remus at the tower. :D I must warn you, there's so much fluffy death…:O**

**Review please.**

**-Grey-Dawn55**

Chapter Six: The Tower

Hermione quietly stalked through the castle halls. She noticed the moonlight pouring through the windows like water. Unable to resist, Hermione began to skip like a young child through the halls to the Astromeny Tower.

When she reached the tower, she stopped jumping and scolded herself. _Hermione Jane Granger! _She imagined her mother saying. _You aren't a child anymore! _Hermione, feeling lighthearted, opened the door to the great tower.

Remus Lupin sat staring happily at the crescent moon. "I'm so happy it isn't full…" he murmured, his voice so quiet Hermione couldn't hear. "I'd hate that…" Remus spun around, noticing Hermione. "Hermione!" he cried. "Hermione Penelope! I thought you wouldn't come!" Hermione smiled. "Of course I came!"

There was a long pause.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" Hermione asked, going towards Remus. Remus blushed. "I didn't know you wanted to," he whispered. "But okay."

And so, the two kissed under the moonlight, their eyes locked, their hearts in love forever.

Draco Malfoy sat at the top of the tower, watching Remus and Hermione. He made a retching face and then leaned farther to let his vomit escape from his mouth and land on Remus. To his dismay, it landed on Severus Snape, below the tower.

"What the DEVIL is going on up there!" he demanded, before running into Hogwarts to take a bath. "Sorry!" Draco called.

Heartbreak is what Draco felt. It didn't feel nice. It felt like he was broken up into pieces. "How in-human!" Draco thought. "I thought Hermione loved _me, _not that were-wolf boy!"

Draco sighed and slowly got off the top of the tower. He trudged through the halls, loathing every second he was alive. "Without Hermione," he moaned. "I have no reason to live!"

He began to cry, pathetically. He lifted his head up when he noticed a girl smiling at him. "What's wrong?" she asked. Draco stopped crying and sniffed. "I just got my heart broken," he murmured. "Can you help me?" The girl smiled. "Of course I can!" she exclaimed.

Draco smiled back, feeling his shattered heart go back together. "I'm Draco," he said. "What's your name?" The girl smiled, somewhat shyly. "My name," she began. "Is Lily."

**Dramatic ending! AHAHAAHA! Who will JAMES end up with! I don't know yet, maybe you people can give me some suggestions. That would help. :D**

**Anyways, the next chapter is going to be more action-ful-ish. Anyway, please enjoy.**

**-Grey-Dawn55**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten so far. They make me happy. I'm happy I make people happy. I like making people happy. *cough* Thanks again, peeps.**

**-Grey-Dawn55**

Chapter Seven: The Return

_Deep in the Forbidden Forest, as Draco and Lily walked back to the common rooms, a dark shadow began to rise from the wispy fog in the forest. It rose into the air, blocking the light of the moon. _

_It began to form shape, into a familiar bald man we all know. The man now wore black robes and had a wand in his boney fingers. He looked at his hands and threw his head back in an evil cackle._

_The Dark Lord Voldemort…had returned._

Hermione and Remus walked, side-by-side to the library. "Let's study for upcoming tests here," Hermione cried. "I know ALL the books in here!" Remus stopped. "Uh, listen, Hermione…" he stuttered. "I have to get to the Maureders."

Hermione, remembering her mission, angrily told herself not to get side-tracked. "I'll come with you," she said. "It'll be fun; we could prank Severus Snape!" Remus smiled, obviously pleased by the idea.

"Okay, ready?" Hermione asked. The Maureders nodded, squealing with glee like little girls. "Ready!" they cried. "PUSH!" Hermione shouted.

Hermione and the gang were in the Astromeny Tower, dumping a bucket of paint on poor Severus Snape, who had just gotten clean from Draco's vomit.

"Icing on the cake, icing on the cake!" Sirius chanted as James poured feathers on him. Hermione burst out laughing. She had never felt so jubilant. Suddenly, she tripped. She began to fall off the mighty tower. "HELP!" she cried.

Hermione closed her eyes, ready for the end. To her surprise, she wasn't dead. She was in what looked like a giant chicken's arms. It was Severus Snape.

He blushed, shook off the feathers, dropped Hermione on the ground, and stormed away, muttering the worst curse words imaginable under his breath.

That night, Hermione was fussed over by Lily and Lucy. The two made her hot chocolate, baked her a small cake, and gave her the best warm blankets.

Hermione fell asleep in an instant.

**LOL, I'm starting to wonder who Hermione's going to end up with. So far, it looks like Remus. But, then again, everyone seems to have a crush on her. Draco, Severus, Remus, Fred, George…help me. BTW, thank you to PadfootGredLover628, my sister, who has supported me when writing this story with her wonderful reviews and wonderful ideas. :D You rock, sista.**

**-Grey-Dawn55**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just listened to the song "Comfort Eagle" by "Cake". I love that song. Question for my fans: Am I doing good so far? I really hope I am. Thank you,**

**-Grey-Dawn55**

Chapter Eight: Corruption

Draco, now in love with Lily, was walking silently through the endless corridors of Hogwarts. He stopped now and then to marvel at roses out the window.

Suddenly, Draco gasped in pure terror. A face he knew all too well loomed before him. He shrieked as the man held up his wand and shouted a corruption spell.

At that moment, Draco didn't know himself anymore. He just knew he had to serve this man in front of him. "Find the girl," the man spat, angrily. "Find Hermione." Draco blinked, his eyes turning red. "Yes, Voldemort."

**Sorry that was so short. -_- The next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

**Review!**

**-Grey-Dawn55**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there. I'm sorry to bring bad news: I decided to only have 10 chapters because I'm running out of the ideas in my head full of cobwebs and bananas. I have ideas for other stories, but no more for this one. Besides, I figured out the perfect way to end this. If you think I should keep going, tell me. Thank you,**

**-Grey-Dawn55**

Chapter Nine: Fell, Truth, Goodbye

Hermione got up the next morning, only to find that Remus had left some roses near her bed. "How nice!" she cried. She ran to tell him 'thank you' only to bump into Draco.

"Hello, Draco!" she cried, happily. Draco just leered at her. Hermione cocked her head to one side. "Draco, what's wrong?"

Draco shot a fainting spell at her. All went black.

Draco began to drag Hermione through the halls. "Hey, what the heck are you doing!" Lucy cried. Lily gazed at Draco. "Draco," she whispered. "W-why are you doing this?"

Suddenly, Draco spun around. "IMA FIRIN MAH LAZA!" he shouted. A blue light shot out of his mouth as Lily and Lucy were thrown back.

"Good job Draco," Voldemort purred as Draco threw an unconscious Hermione at Voldemort's stinky, cheese-like feet. "Here's a doggy treat." Draco barked like a little puppy and began to chase his "tail." Voldemort threw Draco the doggy treat and rubbed his head. "Who's a good boy!" he cried. "Who's a good boy!" Hermione, coming to her senses, noticed Voldemort. Holding her breath (to not smell Voldemort's feet) she pulled out her want and whispered, "Crucio."

Voldemort flung into the air. "Ow!" he cried, pathetically. "MAH TOE!"

Hermione smirked as she shouted a reverse spell. Voldemort shattered. He was gone—forever.

Draco woke up with doggy treats in his mouth. He had to go to the Hospital Wing.

Sirius scored a babe.

James and Lily got back together.

Draco found he really loved Lucy.

Severus got a pet chicken.

And as for Hermione and Remus….

"Hermione, you stopped Voldemort from killing my friends," Remus whispered. "Do you have to go?" Hermione and Remus were in the Great Hall, where Hermione had first fallen.

Hermione gazed into his eyes. "You could come with me, if you'd like," she whispered. "Please?" Remus shook his head. "It might mess up the space-time-continuum." Hermione nodded. "You're right."

The two kissed for the last time. As they kissed, Hermione turned her time turner. In an instant, she was gone.

**If you don't get the ending, tell me, okay? The next chapter will be the last, I am sorry to say. This story that has taken me two days is coming to an end. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read it, review it, and love it. **

**Thank you,**

**-Grey-Dawn55**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, it's over. I was thinking of making an epiloge. YAY! MORE AWESOMENESS! It has been so much fun writing this. I can wait to write more for you all! BTW, just pretend Remus is alive in the present, okay?**

**Love, Grey-Dawn55**

Chapter Ten: Hermione's Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I've completed my mission, but that doesn't mean I'm happy._

_Harry has his parents back. They're having "family-alone-time."_

_Ron, George, and Fred are baking waffles for Draco, who fell in love with Luna Lovegood._

_But me…without Remus…._

_Wait…since that Remus is still alive from the battle…._

Hermione stopped writing in her diary. A happy smile came across her face. She ran out the Gryffindor common room, ignoring Ginny's crys of, "HEY! WAIT!"

Hermione ran into Professor Lupin's desk. "Remus!" she cried. Remus looked up from his paperwork. After a moment of staring at Hermione, he whispered, "It was you."

The two hugged.

**Stay tuned for the epiloge! :D**

**-Grey-Dawn55**


	11. Chapter 11

**It is done. I will write more stories, don't worry. :D Don't forget to review, okay?**

**-Grey-Dawn55**

Epilogue: Remus and Hermione's Wedding

A few years later…

"Do you, Remus Lupin, take Hermione Granger as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Hermione Granger, take Remus Lupin as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now announce you husband and wife."

Remus and Hermione hugged and kissed each other. Ginny, the best-maid, started bawling. Sirius smiled, gave Remus a thumbs up sign, went to go get some punch, and began to flirt with some girls. Draco and Lucy sat nearby, with their new born child, Tom. James and Lily sat together smiling.

Severus smiled from afar, a small hidden tear coming out of his eye. He quickly wiped it away when he noticed Sirius strutting towards him.

Years later, Hermione and Remus had a daughter. Her name? Penelope Jane Lupin.

The End.

Remus's Poem

Love is like a fire,

That burns forever,

Keeping memories warm.

**The End. I hope I did good on the epiloge…anyways, seriously, thank you to everyone! Love ya!**

**-Grey-Dawn55**


End file.
